


【幻象水仙】甜酒

by saltedwhale



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Kudos: 1





	【幻象水仙】甜酒

诱饵在第三杯酒下肚的时候从幻象身侧跃出来，他在幻象的背后做了个鬼脸，趁他回头顺走了他正要拿起来的第四杯酒。幻象念叨着跟他兜了个圈，握住他抓着杯子的手向斜侧迈了三步，跟他面对面嬉笑着甩了甩头又退回来，跳舞似的拉着诱饵转了个圈，抽手鞠躬把杯子收在身后。  
诱饵摊手，又指了指他背后，另一个诱饵正抱着剩下的半瓶酒，比划着装作要全部喝掉——当然是装的，诱饵在幻象露出焦急的表情时把酒送还进他怀里，他托着瓶底的手顺着瓶身向上，在经过幻象抓握的手时从他手边掏出支玫瑰，递向另一个诱饵的时候倒手别在了幻象耳边。  
这当然很好看，小游戏永远都会讨人欢心，在幻象乐呵着咽下第四杯的时候，诱饵们给他了大大的拥抱。  
没有人不喜欢拥抱。幻象把自己抛进沙发，诱饵们也跟过去，挨着他挤在沙发里，帮他续上酒，看他喝完，再倒一杯。幻象喝得很快，按他的话来说，房间里的屏幕播放的他个人高光时刻是最好的下酒菜，那支玫瑰被他取下来横着递到诱饵嘴里，花瓣在对方俯身往后退的时候蹭落在他身上，花蕊触着他被解开衣扣裸露出来的皮肤上，顺着诱饵的下移停在他的胯部。  
另一个诱饵从上方吻他，由脸颊开始一寸寸转移到眼睛、鼻尖、下巴，最后是嘴唇。他们默契地用嘴抚慰他，吞入口中的不止是幻象的舌头，尽管作为诱饵的触感有些模糊，在口腔熟练的动作中幻象依旧获得了不少快感。他从没想过这事，实际上他一直以为这没可能。幻象含糊地哼起来，胡乱跳了几个单词，在诱饵连续深吞了几次后拖长了声音黏腻地夸赞，腰跟着往上顶，贴着那根灵活的舌头把自己重新滑入深处。  
这真让人想不到，幻象向下望过去，不管是诱饵埋在自己胯部脑袋，还是被支起来张开的大腿，这场面怎么看怎么不可思议。幻象被酒精麻痹的大脑运转缓慢，在诱饵的屁股裹住他的阴茎时他甚至没有意识到自己的屁股也马上要不保。不过这似乎不是什么问题，三明治的中层是最快乐的，那些模糊的触感在他的屁股里、阴茎上，深入他的内部，也将他裹紧。诱饵用他目镜的绑带蒙上他的眼，用羽毛摩擦他的胸腹，抚摸他的大腿根， 逗他发笑的同时更加挺进。  
在理智和视力都消失时会发生什么呢？玫瑰、羽毛、沙发被打湿的皮面将讲述一切。

-


End file.
